You stupid girl
by ShawnaHP
Summary: What will she do when she has no more life in the wizarding world.  Short fic.


A/N : I do NOT own Harry Potter. !

_**EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT.**_

"You stupid girl!" He yelled at me. His eyes were red with fury, his hands clutch tightly into fists, his posture like stone and yet I still wanted to kiss his soft lips, touch his silky hair and have him hold me like he did that one time. "Get out." I look at him to see if he means it. He does. I look to the ground and turn to leave. Tears sting at my eyes. He doesn't know this but this encounter would be the last. I'm leaving tomorrow. No one knows, not even Harry and Ron. I'm leaving the wizarding world forever.

Hi, my name is Hermione Granger and I'm madly in love with Severus Snape, my potions professor. I'm seventeen years old and he is thirty-eight. Even though it is my last year at Hogwarts I cant stay here any longer. Ever since we won the war things have changed… We lost so many. Everyone who has survived act like nothing ever happened. No one mourned for the loved ones we lost. No one cared that the wizarding world was almost ruled by Voldemort. No one cared about anything. Yes I get being happy that we won, no slavery for us. No one will be a judge for being a muggle born or anything of that matter but it still nags at me.

But in this sad, depressing time for me it only seemed, someone other than me was morning as well. I remember it like it was yesterday. _I was on the astronomy tower crying. I broke down, everything that was bothering me, hurting me was crashing together and I couldn't take it anymore. I contemplated how to kill myself. No one would care; they would go on like nothing ever happened like they are now. The blade I had was gold with an emerald on the handle. I placed it near my wrist and sliced a little scar over my vein. The blood dripped and I smiled. I lifted the blade and placed it back on my wrist when a hand held my wrist. I turned around to see Severus standing behind me. It looked like he had tears forming in his eyes. He looked so sad. I've never seen any emotion from him before. He was a prick for all I cared but at that moment everything changed. He leaned his head down and took his other hand and placed it on the back of my neck and pushed me closer until our lips met. His lips were so soft and for once in this whole ordeal I felt something besides sadness. I felt like someone wanted me to live, for me to care. I felt free. _

_When the kiss ended he smiled at me and said "Hermione, never give up on life, your to beautiful, to smart to kill yourself." He kissed my forehead and turned to leave. That night when I slept in my bed I couldn't stop thinking about him. _

That was the beginning of it all. That night was almost two months ago.

I'm leaving at midnight. Its almost eleven pm. No one will miss me. Not even Severus. He made that clear today.

"_Severus, please." I tried to make him understand that this was for the best. I was going to tell him I was planning on leaving until now._

"_No. What we had was stupid. Unprofessional. I'm your teacher for crying out loud! That night was a mistake." That was the last straw for me. I snapped._

"_A mistake? Us, being together, making each other happy, making each other feel again was a mistake? Everyone was right about you. My first assumptions of you were right. You're nothing but a git, a bat of the night, a rude old man who can't be happy. Even if the one thing that does is right in front of your face. Fuck you Severus. Fuck you and everything you stand for!" I regretted everything I said the second I said them but I couldn't stop._

"_You stupid girl!" I breathed heavily. "Get out."_

It's almost midnight now. I grab my things and head out the door. I have a plan and I'm going threw with it. Fuck the wizarding world. Fuck Hogwarts. I finally reach the apparition point and take one last look of the life I used to live. I'm done. I vanish with a pop.

**Two Weeks Later.**

I live in a dorm with another girl named Lucy. I like her a lot. She asks about my life and I just say it was boring. My wand is tucked away for a while, no more magic. I'm attending a college in America. I like it here a lot. I don't miss Hogwarts at all. I do miss Harry and Ron a little but they will be fine. They know what to do on their own. I love them like brothers, they re my brothers. I do miss Severus. I've been crying every single night. Lucy asks what's wrong and I just say I miss my dog. She can see threw the lie but its all a secret.

"Hey Hermione, I got class, ill see you at dinner with the gals?" I smile and nod. I've made a lot of friends for the two weeks I've been here. I go to my desk and open my laptop when I hear a knock at the window. I live on the tenth floor. I look up to see a black owl with a letter. I pause in fear for only a moment and let the bird in.

"Hello little one. Missed me have you?" It's Severus's owl. I gave it to him for his birthday. The little black owl hoots and gives me the letter. "Here take this to eat and rest up. You can stay here for a little while but not too long. I live with muggles now." The owl hooted once more and fell asleep right were it stood. I look at the envelope. _Hermione._ Is all that is neatly written on it. I go to my bed and sit. I look at the letter once more and open it.

Dear Hermione.

I know why you left and I know why you did not tell me. I know you wont reply to this but our little black owl will always find you no matter were you are. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not mad nor have I ever been. I love you Hermione Jane Granger and I always will. I wont come after you; I know you need your space. But when you do decide to return to the wizarding world I will be waiting for you my love. Take you time. Figure out everything you need. As for me, ill be waiting for you and figuring out some things I know I need too figure out.

Love S.S

P.s. Your two idiotic friends are looking for you. They miss you. I told them you had things you had to do. They asked how I knew this information and I told them they were idiots.

I smiled at the letter and looked out the window. Everything is going to be ok.

The End.

A/N Hope you liked it! R&R Thanks!


End file.
